


The Malfoy Identity

by ZukoRocks30



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M, Magic, Malfoy Manor, Pregnancy, Slash, Spells & Enchantments, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3676734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukoRocks30/pseuds/ZukoRocks30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, the Malfoy men find weight to be the key in redefining who they are.</p>
<p>Book 1:  Boredom from his house arrest causes Lucius Malfoy to embark on a surprising journey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Life After the War

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction that I write purely for my own and others' enjoyment. I make no money from this story. The characters portrayed here are the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.
> 
> EWE: Set post The Deathly Hallows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius and Narcissa enjoy a sensual afternoon after Narcissa reveals her appreciation for Lucius's changing physique.

October, 1998:

Lucius Malfoy sighed as he stood naked in front of his full-length bedroom mirror and looked at his reflection. He could try and convince himself that middle age had come upon him with a vengeance, but he knew the real reason for the change in his appearance—and he was never one for lying to himself. He laid his hands on the sides of his formerly slim waist, and then slid his hands to the front of his stomach, wincing at how much his fingers sank into the new layer of adiposity under his skin.

Up until a few years ago, his abdomen had been rather muscular, with a defined six-pack. However, his stay in Azkaban had left him rather emaciated, as time in the wizarding prison, Dementors or not, was wont to do. The continued stress in his life after his break-out from Azkaban—with the Dark Lord taking up residence in his home, combined with his fear and concern for the well-being of his family—had left him with little appetite, thus maintaining his dreadfully thin frame.

After the Dark Lord fell in the Battle of Hogwarts, Lucius's physical state remained the same due to the distressing trials for himself, his wife, and his son. Lucius had no desire to go back to Azkaban and even less desire to see his family sent there. Fortunately, because of Harry Potter's deciding testimony relating how both Narcissa and Draco had helped Potter in escaping from the Dark Lord's clutches, the Wizengamot found them both innocent of all charges. Further, because there was no proof of Lucius having partaken in any illegal activity after being broken out of Azkaban, and with numerous witnesses testifying that he had not actively engaged in the Battle of Hogwarts, Lucius himself was also granted some clemency. Instead of returning to Azkaban for the remainder of his sentence from the Department of Mysteries disaster, he was put on house arrest for the next three years. Granted, he had to pay a hefty fine as well, but Lucius would gladly have given up his entire fortune in return for not having to see the inside of that dreadful prison again. Even now, thinking about the place made Lucius shudder.

So then, with his family and himself back home safe and sound, with the stresses in his life pretty much over, and wanting everything to go back to normal as much as possible, Lucius found himself needing something to keep himself occupied due to his house arrest. He spent quite a bit of time with Draco, training him in the numerous financial investments in the Malfoy holdings, before Draco left to redo his seventh year at the rebuilt Hogwarts. Lucius read and re-read numerous books in his vast library, reveling in finding some rare tomes that he swore he had never seen before. He took daily rides on his beautiful, white, purebred (of course!) Andalusian horses. He worked in his study with his many financial ledgers, poring over numbers until his eyes blurred. He even brokered a few new real estate and business acquisitions through Draco: letting his son meet and deal with the prospective parties in person in Hogsmeade, while Lucius took care of the background details and paperwork at the manor.

Despite all the possible activities he had to keep himself occupied, after Draco had returned to Hogwarts in September, Lucius kept finding excess time in his days. Too often, he would find himself sitting in his study, sipping scotch, gazing into the fire, and pondering what else he could do in his beloved home that had, literally, become his prison. His pondering halted, however, the day he was walking past the floor-length mirror in his bedroom and finally got a good look at himself. He stopped and looked in horror upon suddenly realizing in that moment just how sickly thin—a virtual skeleton!—he had become. His skin was pale and stretched thin over the bones of his face, his cheeks sunken in and hollow. His clothes were literally hanging off his emaciated form. His chest and arms looked weak and thin with virtually no muscle tone. So, Lucius started on his quest to regain his body back.

Or, at least, that had been the plan.

Lucius winced as he remembered the past couple of months of fantastic eating to bring his weight back to normal. Having never been one much for strenuous activity, his daily exercise of walking, swimming in his Olympic-sized swimming pool, and horse-riding could eventually not undo the damage of his new extraordinary evening meals. Despite himself, Lucius licked his lips at remembering so many delicious courses: delectable soups, crisp salads dripping with dressing, rich entrees with delicious cream sauces and cheeses, desserts in which he had delightfully overindulged for the first time since his childhood, and the numerous glasses of wine and firewhisky that complemented his meals and his evenings. He would eat until he was gloriously stuffed, past full really, and always went to bed quite sated and content, his belly distended and round.

However, it had been hard to curb his new eating habits once he was no longer sickly thin. He’d been noticing his pants, shirts, and waistcoats—which had fit him perfectly before the Dark Lord’s return and hanging loosely on him a few months ago—feeling tighter and tighter over the past couple of weeks. Of course, they always felt tight after his evening meals, to the point that he had begun removing his waistcoat and unbuttoning his pants during dinner. Over the past several days, though, his clothes felt tight when he put them on in the morning. Despite that, he had been too happy being able to enjoy and indulge in eating again to be overly concerned and had a house-elf merely spell his clothing a little larger.

Now, seeing himself in the mirror, Lucius got a good look at the results of his new lifestyle. His once very concave stomach was now very obviously convex, rounding several inches away from his body. He even had budding love-handles above his hips. His chest had also lost some definition, looking a bit softer than he would have liked. At least his arms and legs looked okay. Turning to the side, Lucius noted his bum looked okay, too.

Sighing once again as he turned back to face the mirror, Lucius ran his hands up and down the curve of his belly. He had no real intention of being the fat, idle rich. Yet, Lucius could not deny a certain sensuality of having a full, heavy belly after a night of feasting. It certainly did not help that he had begun to enjoy the pleasurable feeling whenever he or his wife Narcissa had rubbed his belly to ease the ache of fullness. Who would have thought his belly would be an erogenous zone?

As he watched himself in the mirror continue to rub the sensitive skin of his belly and reminisce, he could feel himself getting hard. Lucius smiled to himself. Surprisingly, his sex life had not been adversely affected by his gorging. In fact, Narcissa seemed to encourage his eating, asking if he wanted more servings, even watching him with hungry eyes as his belly swelled at dinner times. After settling him down on the sofa in the parlor or on their bed to rub his overstuffed stomach, such attentions often led to other pleasurable activities. Their sex life had never been so good.

Lost in his thoughts, Lucius had not heard the door to the bedroom open and close, nor the approaching footsteps. Therefore, he flinched when he felt a warm body press to his back and soft, small, delicate hands lay over his own on his belly.

“Lucius, what are you doing?” his wife asked softly. “Why are you standing here in the bedroom in the middle of the day without a stitch of clothing on?”

Lucius caught himself before he sighed again. “I am observing the results of my overindulgence from the past couple of months,” he replied.

“Mmm,” Narcissa murmured, peering over his shoulder to gaze at the two of them in the mirror and moving her hands to run light and gentle circles over his belly. “Well, your goal was to gain back the weight you had lost, was it not?”

Lucius winced. “It was, but I gained what I had lost and then some!”

Narcissa shrugged her shoulders delicately. “Perhaps you may have gained a bit more than you anticipated. However, I have to admit that I do not mind it.”

Narcissa’s delicate touch on his sensitive stomach was encouraging Lucius’s budding arousal into a full-fledged hard-on, a sight not missed by either of them in the mirror’s reflection. After biting back a moan, Lucius tried to focus his mind on what his wife just said. “Narcissa, are you saying you do not mind that I am becoming a bit...portly?”

“Lucius, you are hardly portly!” Narcissa responded with a light laugh. She moved her hands lower on his abdomen, still smoothing circles on his skin, coming dangerously close to touching his cock. Lucius moved his hands behind him to grasp her hips, pulling her firmly against his back.

“I may not be portly yet,” Lucius said, “but I will be if I do not change my evening eating habits or perform more strenuous activities throughout the day.”

“Honestly, Lucius, you do not have to change a thing on my account.” Lucius sucked in a breath as Narcissa’s cool hand took hold of his hot, hard manhood and gave it a smooth, firm stroke. He put his large hand over hers on his cock to hold it still at the base.

Lucius swallowed hard before rasping, “Narcissa, come face me, please.”

Keeping his wife’s hand on his erection, he maneuvered Narcissa around to face him, her slim, willowy figure standing between him and the mirror. Using his other hand, he tilted her chin up so that he was gazing into her large blue eyes.

“Now, what is this all about?” he asked her. “Are you saying you like me…larger?” His voice was rife with incredulity.

“I appreciated your physique when you were lean and strong in your youth, and I appreciate the physique you have now.” Narcissa bit her lower lip and lowered her eyes, which Lucius knew were telling signs that she was nervous.

“Cissa,” Lucius said quietly, “what is it you are not telling me?”

Narcissa took a deep breath and looked back up into her husband’s face. When she spoke, it was in a quiet, but firm voice. “I do not like being afraid, Lucius, and I do not like feeling weak and ineffectual. Yet, I have felt that way for the last couple of years, ever since you were captured and sent to…that place.” _Azkaban_ , Lucius noted with another shudder. “With Draco’s life in the balance,” she continued, “and then with the Dark Lord here in our home…. I know you felt the relief as much as I when Harry Potter finally destroyed him and surprisingly testified on our behalves. I could hardly believe it that your sentence was to be served here in our home instead of back in that dreadful place, allowing our lives to almost go back to normal.”

She paused and placed her other hand on the side of Lucius’s slightly bulging belly. Lucius loosened his hold on her hand on his cock and allowed her to start leisurely stroking him again as she continued her explanation.

“But I found myself not wanting to go back to normal,” she said in a quieter voice. “I kept remembering the safety and security I felt when I was a little girl. Whenever I had a bad dream or did not feel well, it was not my mother who would come and sit with me, hold me, and comfort me, but my father.”

Lucius’s eyes widened slightly. Lucius knew that Narcissa had been close to her father until his untimely death some thirteen years ago when Draco was five years old. However, her revelation of Reginald Black’s softer side was a surprise. Reginald had been a great bear of a man. While he had been a couple inches shorter than Lucius, Reginald had had a great thick mop of sandy blond hair, broad shoulders, a barrel chest, and a very large stomach.

Lucius distinctly remembered dinners at the Black house where Reginald easily ate three times as much as anyone else at the table, including several helpings of dessert. Lucius also remembered Narcissa’s mother, Calliope, smiling encouragingly at her husband, asking if he wanted an additional helping of this or that, even once catching her discreetly giving Reginald’s large belly a rub and a pat. (Reminiscent of his own wife’s recent behavior, Lucius suddenly realized.) Reginald often had to struggle up from the dinner table to retire with everyone to the parlor for drinks, his waistcoat gaping between the buttons to show his straining white dress shirt underneath. Lucius was amazed that this large and formidable man would show such gentleness and compassion to his youngest daughter.

“Papa always made me feel safe,” Narcissa continued in a quiet voice. “I knew that Papa would always be there to not only provide for me, but also to take care of me.”

Narcissa stepped forward, sliding her hand from Lucius’s belly around to his buttock, holding him firmly against her, still stroking his hard length, but increasing the pressure and firmness of her strokes. Lucius began to feel perspiration dot his forehead as his breathing and his heartbeat increased their pace. He wrapped one hand around the back of her neck, stroking her soft skin with his thumb, while his other hand began to unzip the back of her dress.

Narcissa’s eyelids lowered halfway and her voice began to take on a husky, sultry quality. “These past months of delightful dining, of encouraging you to overindulge, of enjoying each other and living again,…of seeing you become larger, becoming so much more than you were before, has started to make me feel safe again. My fear has become a thing of the past as you have begun to embody everything I loved about my father. I love you, Lucius. That has not changed, will never change. However,....” She swallowed and took a deep breath, as if revealing a deep dark secret. “As cliché as it sounds, I would love to have more of you to love, Lucius: more of you to hold, to touch, to keep me safe, to keep chasing my fear away.”

 _To arouse_ , Lucius added in his lust-filled mind, watching Narcissa's eyes darken in her own arousal. Lucius splayed one hand on her bared lower back, while squeezing her neck in a gentle massage with the other, his legs beginning to feel weak as Narcissa’s magic touch sent tendrils of pleasure shooting through his body.

His own voice was raspy when he said, “I never knew you felt that way, my flower. You can never know how defeated I felt when I knew I had failed both you and our son.” Lucius paused, struggling a bit with his uncomfortable emotions that seeped through the desire clouding his mind. “Yet, to hear you compare me now to your father: a strong, stalwart, and honorable man….”

Lucius moaned as Narcissa’s strokes became harder and faster on his cock. His own hand strayed down from her back and underneath her knickers to cup her soft, pert buttock and hold her strongly against him. His other hand strayed into the tresses of her long, blond hair.

Lucius struggled to continue talking as he could feel that his release was imminent. “I never thought I would think this, let alone say this,...but I will gladly continue my recent pattern of overindulgence…. As long as you are encouraging of me, I will grow larger for you,…my darling,…for my greatest desire is to have you feel safe…. Let me prove to you I can provide for you,…protect you,…pleasure you….”

Suddenly, Narcissa found herself naked, lying on the dark blue comforter of their king size bed with Lucius hovering over her, staring hungrily into her eyes.

“Lucius,” Narcissa whispered in awe, her eyes wide at his powerful display of wandless and wordless magic.

“Shh,” Lucius murmured, tracing her lips with his index finger, giving himself a moment to gain back his control. “I believe the time for words is over.”

He seized her mouth in a tender yet passionate kiss. Their lips played over each other, pressing, sliding, and nibbling, until Lucius anxiously ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth. She eagerly opened for him, and their tongues licked and stroked, tangling together in a delicious dance that soon had them writhing against each other.

Lucius slowly, reluctantly, pulled his mouth away from hers, earning him a delicate groan as he began to place hot, wet kisses down her soft, aristocratic cheek and the long, ivory column of her neck. He suckled lightly at her rapidly fluttering pulse point, making her place her hands on his head. As he continued to head south, her hands clenched in his long, white-blond hair in anticipation.

He pulled back slightly to gaze at Narcissa's breasts. No matter how many times he saw them, they always stole his breath away. They were a perfect size, a perfect handful--not too big, not too small--and still perky and ripe, despite her age. He gently cupped one perfect globe, caressing the soft, creamy outer curve with his fingertips, while gently smoothing his thumb over her peaked nipple. Her whimper of delight made him smile. As he continued to play, tweak, and pluck the one bud, he surprised her by suddenly pulling the other into his mouth and sucking strongly. Narcissa bowed her back off the bed, moaning loudly. He licked and laved one peach-colored nubbin before switching and paying homage to the other.

Narcissa panted as sweat began to dot her brow. Lucius's strong play on her sensitive breasts was sending tendrils of sensation down her spine. The warmth that had begun to pool in her belly during their mirror-foreplay earlier was slowly becoming an inferno as Lucius continued to stoke the fire of her passion.

Lucius eventually left her luscious breasts to spread more fiery kisses down her flat belly. When he reached her belly button, he lingered a bit, as he felt interesting little tingles of magic touch his lips with every kiss he placed on her abdomen. However, when she tugged on the hair at his temples, he continued his journey down to the blond patch of curls at the junction of her thighs.

He placed his hands on her soft, shapely thighs, encouraging her to spread them wide. He looked his fill of the plump, wet petals of her sex, inhaling deeply the musky scent of her arousal.

"Beautiful," he murmured.

He tenderly ran a finger down one outer lip, pausing briefly to lightly circle her sodden entrance, before running back up the other side.

Narcissa moaned and tilted her hips in response.

"Please, Lucius," she said huskily.

Lucius smirked and continued his light play, teasing and tickling her folds, giving brief, intermittent touches to her clit, until his wife was writhing and thrashing her head on the pillow.

"Lucius!" she hissed. "Please!"

"Alright, my flower," he said.

He then bent his head and delved in deep, licking and lapping at her sex for all he was worth, making her yelp. When his lips closed around her clit, she ground her hips against him. He continued to suckle on her taut nub, pumping one and then two fingers into her fluttering sheath. When he gently bit down on her clit, curling his fingers to touch that particular spot that would send her flying, Narcissa screamed, her body tensing as pleasure exploded her senses.

Lucius gentled his mouth on her womanhood, enjoying the taste of her release as it flooded his lips. When she tugged on his hair again and whimpered at his ministrations on her now over-sensitive sex, he discreetly wiped his mouth and hand on the comforter before slowly sliding his body up along hers. He moaned at feeling her sweat-slickened skin run enticingly along his torso, especially along his rounded, sensitive stomach. When his face was in line with hers once again, she pressed a soft, languid kiss to his lips.

"I love you, Lucius," she whispered.

"I love you, as well, Cissa," he replied.

He placed his arms under her back and grasped her shoulders as he lined up his throbbing, hard manhood with her entrance.

"Yes," she hissed, placing her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. "Take me; make me yours again."

Lucius moaned as her words inflamed him. He slowly sank a couple inches into her tight, wet heat before withdrawing. Despite being aroused for so long and wanting desperately to seek his own release, Lucius always prided himself on giving his wife more than one orgasm every time they came together. He smirked to himself as he continued his short, shallow, languid thrusts, slowly stoking her fire once more. His record was giving her eight orgasms in one particularly intense round of lovemaking two weeks ago. While he wouldn't be able to give her more than two this go around, his eventual goal was to give her ten before having her succumb to a pleasure-filled coma.

When Lucius eventually thrust all the way, bottoming out inside her, he gave an erotic twist of his hips that had her moaning. He then began to thrust his entire length in and out of her delightful quim, slowly picking up speed as his body began telling him that he had delayed finding his own release long enough. He maneuvered his arms down her trim back until he cupped her buttocks in his hands. He tilted her hips and plunged back in strongly, making her shriek and scratch her nails down his shoulder blades. The angle had him striking that special place inside her that made her see stars, as well as allowed him to go that much deeper. He could practically feel the tip of his cock touching her womb with each thrust.

He panted into her ear. "Come for me, Cissa. Come for me. I...cannot wait much longer."

He felt a familiar tingle at the base of his spine, as his stones began to draw up closer to his body. He gritted his teeth and tried to grasp onto his ever-loosening tether of control.

"L-lucius!" she gasped. "I am...I...!"

He growled and began to pound into her almost brutally.

However, that was all she needed. He felt her sheath quiver around him, as she bowed her back and came once more with a hoarse groan.

As she clenched around him, he let himself go, closing his eyes and moaning as he pumped his seed deep inside her.

He slumped down on top of her, enjoying the feel of her small hands threading through his hair. When he had enough presence of mind, he gently slipped out of her and rolled onto his side, spooning up behind her. He wrapped his top arm around her trim waist and stroked a hand on her belly. He placed a kiss behind her ear, revelling in her quiet sigh.

"I will always love you, Lucius," Narcissa said quietly, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking. "No matter how large you become, or if you decide to be more fit and slender, I will always appreciate your body. That will never change. You have never neglected to give me such imaginable pleasure and fulfilling my every desire."

"I have not always been the man and husband you needed me to be," Lucius admitted, wincing at his own failure. "But from now on, I promise you, I will always make sure to provide for you, my love, so that your every want, your every need, is satisfied. If that means I continue my current pattern of overindulgence and become as large a man as your honorable father was (may his soul rest in peace), I will gladly do so for you."

She reached back a hand to rub his rounded side. "That is my wish, love. I think you would look even more handsome as a larger man."

"Then, so be it."

They rested in each other's arms for a while, each lost in their own thoughts. However, as Lucius began tracing random patterns on Narcissa's belly, he began to feel little sparks of magic flow into his fingertips. He recalled the magical tingles that spread through his lips when he placed kisses along her lower belly earlier. He knew he had felt those tingles emanating from her belly before a long time ago,...but when?

A memory suddenly came to him, and it made his eyes widen. He remembered feeling those little tendrils of magic come from her belly more than eighteen years ago, when Narcissa had been pregnant with Draco! The healer had told them that the tingles had been their unborn child's magic reaching out to Lucius when they sensed he was near. Such news had given Lucius and Narcissa great peace of mind that their child would be born magical instead of a squib, as so many pureblood children were these days. If Lucius were feeling these little magical tingles on Narcissa's belly again now, it could only mean....

Lucius cleared his throat. "Cissa? Are you still awake?"

"Mmm."

"I need to ask you something, dearest. When my lips were on your belly earlier, I felt little tingles of magic reaching out to me, and even now, my fingers feel them." He gave a distinctive rub on her lower belly for emphasis. "Cissa," he said hoarsely, "is it...possible? Could it be...that you are...expecting?"

Narcissa's eyes flew open in astonishment. "I...I do not know, Lucius! I have not considered it!"

Her thoughts ran at a rapid pace as she contemplated the possibility. She had been feeling a bit more tired lately. Her breasts had gotten a lot more sensitive, too. While she hadn't been queasy or sick to her stomach, certain of her favorite foods did not appeal to her these days, including her favorite afternoon tea blend, carrots, and strawberries.

The most obvious thing that made a smile play about her lips was that her cycle was about two weeks late. She had been so caught up with helping Lucius gain his weight back and enjoy their many sensual hours together, she had not paid much attention to her body's signals.

Narcissa placed her hand over his on her belly, rubbing it lovingly. "I have not realized it until you have brought it to my attention just now, Lucius, but...I might be with child."

Lucius swallowed hard and buried his head in his wife's soft mane of blond hair. They had tried many years to give Draco a sibling, but all of their efforts had been in vain. No matter what they had done or obscure method they had tried, Narcissa could never conceive. Now, when their lives were free from under the Dark Lord's rule and with Draco practically a man in his own right, would they finally be able to have the additional children they always wanted?

Narcissa slowly turned over so that she faced her husband. She delicately placed a hand on his cheek, understanding the blank expression on his face he wore as a mask to hide what he was truly feeling. She knew he didn't want to get his hopes up, for fear of them being dashed to pieces.

"Do you still remember the spell?" she asked.

Lucius snorted. "With as many times as I performed it on you, how could I forget?"

"Then, please do it, my love. Let us know for certain."

Lucius reluctantly left his wife's side to slide over the bed to his nightstand, against which his snake-headed cane was resting. He withdrew his wand from the hollow core and moved back to Narcissa.

He took a deep breath before aiming his wand at her bare belly. He drew a small circle in the air above her abdomen before incanting, " _Ostendo gravida_ *."

They both held their breath, in anticipation of the color that would bloom above her womb. If she were pregnant, the spell would glow yellow, warm and full of the promise of the new life contained inside her. However, if the spell glowed white, like all other times since Draco, it would indicate the blank, empty barrenness of her womb.

When a bright, beautiful yellow light surrounded her belly, they looked at each other in amazement. An enormous smile slowly split Lucius's face, as a few tears of joy overflowed Narcissa's bright blue eyes. He clasped her to him in a tight hug, hardly believing it.

"A baby! Cissa!"

Narcissa laughed at the lightness and wonder in her husband's voice. He placed kisses all over her face before covering her mouth with his, rubbing his hand over her belly all the while.

What better way to celebrate their new start than with a new life!

* _Ostendo gravida_ = Latin for "Show pregnancy."


	2. Meeting A Wise Ancestor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius meets a former Malfoy patriarch who explains the reasons behind some of Lucius's observations about himself since he began gaining weight.

March, 1999:

"Lucius?"

"Mmm."

"Lucius, wake up!"

Lucius yawned as a small hand on his shoulder shook him awake. He blearily opened his eyes, fumbled to remove his snake-headed wand from his cane propped against his nightstand, murmured, " _Tempus_ ," with a quick wave of his wand, and tried focusing on the small numbers floating in front of his face.

"It is two in the morning," he groaned. "Why did you wake me?"

Narcissa sighed. "I cannot sleep, Lucius. The babe is keeping me awake--again!"

Lucius muttered, " _Lumos lucerna_!" and squinted at the sudden illumination of the lamps on their nightstands. He grunted as he rolled over to face his wife. Narcissa was sitting up in bed, her back supported by numerous pillows. Her lovely face was grimacing as she rubbed a hand over a spot on her rounded belly.

Lucius couldn't help grinning as he sat up himself. Narcissa was now six months into her pregnancy, and everything had been going very well so far. Their personal family healer came over and gave her a check-up religiously once a week (at Lucius's insistence) to reassure them of their unborn child's continued growth and development. After so many unsuccessful conceptions, and since Narcissa had been quite ill when she had carried Draco, Lucius was taking no chances with the health of his wife and child this go around. However, Narcissa seemed to be flying through this pregnancy with no problems whatsoever. She hadn't been ill at all, and she had that distinct glow about her that happy, healthy pregnant women seemed to have. Her long blond hair was more lustrous, her cheeks had a rosy hue to them, and her skin was creamy and soft to the touch. Lucius couldn't get enough of touching his wife's shapely figure these days, and with all the pregnancy hormones running through her body, their sex life hadn't slowed down any at all.

What also hadn't slowed down in the past five months was Lucius's eating. With the reassurance and encouragement of his wife, he kept up his overeating at dinners and had even begun stuffing himself at lunch. He didn't worry himself about getting too much exercise, though he did pride himself on staying active through his swimming, walking, and horseback-riding so that he could maintain his health. Before long, the few inches of rounded belly he had in October blossomed into a full, round, soft paunch that kept expanding as the months went by. Every couple of weeks, he would owl-order new larger clothing from Madam Malkin's, and it seemed every day he had to have a house-elf expand the waistbands on his trousers or repair a button that had burst off his shirts or waistcoats. However, Narcissa never failed in touching and caressing his steadily increasing belly, sometimes giving him little pinches on his enlarging love-handles and verbally proclaiming her love of his ever-growing figure. The best times were in the evenings, when she would snuggle up close to his side, lay a hand possessively on his gorged girth, and sigh contentedly that she felt safer and happier than she had ever been.

Under the soft glow of their lamps, Lucius admired Narcissa's pregnant body for a moment, which was clearly outlined under her champagne-colored, satin nightgown. His eyes lingered a bit on her perfect breasts, which had plumped a bit and grown much more sensitive with her pregnancy, a fact of which Lucius had taken definite advantage. His gaze then slid to her belly, and he couldn't help comparing it to his own. Narcissa had expressed a desire to have him grow along with her, and Lucius had certainly been doing his best to fulfill his wife's request. So far, his belly seemed to be keeping pace with hers as her pregnancy and his overindulgence progressed. He'd wager to say both of their middles were about the size of Quidditch quaffles at the moment. Lucius looked down and ran a hand over his rounded front, smug in the fact that while his stomach had a definite softness to it, it was a nice, taut ball that expanded out from his pecs to his groin and barely sagged over his waistband.

He turned back to his still-scowling wife and placed his large, warm hand near hers on her belly. He grinned at feeling several pronounced kicks against his palm, as well as the little tingles of magic emanating from his offspring that reached out and tickled his fingers. They had found out a month ago that they were expecting another son, and both were overjoyed at adding another heir to their family.

"He certainly is an active little thing!" he said warmly.

"Yes, and he always seems to be the most active at night, when I am trying to sleep!"

"At least with all of his movement, we know he is alive and growing well, Cissa."

Narcissa sighed and laid her hand over his. "I know, Lucius."

They were both far too aware of the number of miscarriages that were common in pureblood families. While they personally had been plagued with a lack of conception before now, at least they hadn't had to deal with the pain of spontaneous abortion due to some sort of genetic abnormality.

A low growl disturbed the silence in the room, and Narcissa blushed. Lucius chuckled and patted her stomach.

"All that activity must be making the little one hungry," he said. "I could do with a midnight snack myself! Nobby!"

A loud pop echoed through the large bedchamber as a house-elf appeared next to the bed. The small creature bowed until its long nose touched the floor.

"What is Master and Mistress needing from Nobby?" the elf asked in a high, squeaky voice.

"What is it you crave tonight, Cissa?" Lucius asked, rubbing circles still on Narcissa's belly. He never got enough of the new wonder that was their second magical child.

Narcissa moaned and licked her lips, a move that made Lucius's heart rate pick up. "How about more of that pie that we had for dessert this evening?" she said.

"Nobby, bring us two plates with apple pie and vanilla ice cream. How many slices of pie would you like, my dear?"

"Oh, just one will do, with a single scoop of ice cream."

"And for myself, I will take four slices, with two scoops of ice cream per slice."

Narcissa's eyes widened, and she looked at her husband in surprise, while the elf nodded its head and said, "Very good, Master. Nobby return shortly with snack for Master and Mistress."

When the elf had popped out of sight, Narcissa said, "You think you can eat that much, Lucius?"

Lucius grinned at her and rubbed a hand along his own belly. "Of course, I can. I am feeling rather peckish myself. Besides...."

He leaned closer to press a kiss just behind her ear, making her shiver. "I need to eat all the food I can to keep up with our growing son."

Narcissa placed a hand on his belly in turn and rubbed his soft expanse, chuckling when she heard his belly grumble in hunger.

"Well, considering how much the babe will be growing in the final three months, you might need to increase your daily intake just to keep up," Narcissa said playfully.

Lucius growled and nipped at her neck, making her shriek in delight. "I would gladly eat and snack and stuff myself all day long to keep you happy, love."

Narcissa moaned at his words. She could just picture how wonderfully large her husband would be by the time she gave birth to their second son. She hoped that Lucius would actually be significantly larger than what will be her own nine-month pregnant size.

While her numerous cravings encouraged and tempted her to overindulge during her pregnancy, Narcissa had no desire to be overweight. Oh, she knew she'd gain a few extra pounds, as she had with Draco, and she made sure to eat well and maintain a rigorous potions regimen to keep her unborn child growing healthy and strong. However, she thoroughly planned that after giving birth, those extra pounds wouldn't stay, mostly through breastfeeding her new child and maintaining a rigorous, healthy diet and activity regimen. Narcissa had always prided herself on her svelte, lithe figure, and she intended to keep it. Besides, Lucius had never expressed a desire for her to grow. He was content with enjoying his own expanding body, and Narcissa planned on keeping him that way until he decided he was large enough.

Lucius had just begun pressing his mouth enticingly on hers, their hands beginning to roam suggestively over each other's bodies, when Nobby popped back in, bearing two plates.

Lucius dragged his mouth away from his wife's, pressed his forehead to hers, and groaned at the interruption, making Narcissa chuckle.

"Let us enjoy our midnight snack, Lucius," she whispered, "and then we can pick up where we left off."

Lucius sighed and moved away from Narcissa's lovely body, stuffing an extra pillow behind his back as he lounged against the headboard. He grimaced and moved his legs, trying to discreetly adjust himself so that his hard cock was settled more comfortably between his thighs and the bottom curve of his belly.

"Your snack, Master, Mistress," the elf said, handing up the plates.

"Thank you, Nobby," Narcissa said, taking her small plate. "That will be all."

The elf handed Lucius his large plate, bowed, and popped back out.

"Goodness, Lucius!" Narcissa laughed. "We certainly have trained the elves well regarding the size of your food portions!"

"Indeed," he said in surprise.

While Narcissa's single slice of pie and scoop of ice cream were quite normal-sized, each of Lucius's four slices of pie was double the size of Narcissa's, and each of his scoops of ice cream was triple in size! Altogether, Nobby must have given him an entire pie and a whole gallon of ice cream! Further, to contain all the dessert Lucius had requested, the house-elf had actually given him a platter piled full with pie and ice cream, instead of a typical plate!

The two dug into their treat, both relishing the sweet apple dessert, spiced with plenty of cinnamon and nutmeg, coupled with rich, white, vanilla bean ice cream. With Narcissa's portion being so much smaller than her husband's, she finished long before Lucius did. She placed her plate on her nightstand, licked her lips to get that last flavor of apple and vanilla, and snuggled down more comfortably on their large bed. She closed her eyes and ran her hands soothingly along her belly. She smiled at how their child seemed to be finally settling down for the night. She might just have to indulge in a snack every night before bed if helped to curb her son's nighttime movements. With the babe eventually stilling and her stomach comfortably full of her midnight treat, Narcissa yawned and soon drifted off to sleep.

Lucius moaned around another large mouthful of apple pie covered in ice cream. He couldn't believe how much food the house-elf had given him, but he was intent on finishing the entire platter. Afterwards, he could probably convince Narcissa to give him a belly rub, which would inevitably lead to the more sensual activities they had been heading towards earlier.

However, after Lucius swallowed his last bite of ice cream, placed his platter on his nightstand, quelled a few belches with his hand, and finally turned over to face his wife (moaning at how it made his stuffed stomach roll), he found Narcissa to be fast asleep. While he was disappointed, he smiled at seeing the serene look on her face, her hands placed on either side of her belly.

Lucius leaned down and placed a kiss on her satin-covered abdomen, running a hand along its smooth curve. "Stay still, now, little one," he murmured. "Your mother needs a good night's sleep. You have been keeping her up at night far too often."

A small push against his hand made him smile, as his child seemed to obey his wishes and stay quiet after that.

Lucius moved the hair off Narcissa's forehead, placed a tender kiss there, and then pulled the covers up over her body. After turning off the lamps with a quick _Nox lucerna_ , he moved back to his own side of the bed, and tried to settle down and go back to sleep himself. However, no matter what position he tried, his eyes stayed wide awake. He tossed and turned for a good half hour before sighing, sitting up, and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. How ironic that their midnight snack would put Narcissa and their unborn child to sleep, yet keep him awake and alert!

Lucius stood up with a groan, arched his back a bit, shrugged on his robe, and slid his feet into his slippers. Then, he grabbed his wand and cast a quiet _Lumos_ so the end was lit. Perhaps a walk around the manor or going over a few more business figures in his study might tire him out. As he crossed the bedroom, he smiled at how little sash he had left to tie around his full stomach. As he passed in front of his full-length mirror, he paused to take stock of himself. Tucking his wand into his robe pocket, he turned to the side and pulled the flaps of his robe open, exposing his torso jutting out over his low-slung sleep pants. His belly definitely seemed larger than quaffle-sized now with all the pie and ice cream he had just eaten. He placed his hands on the top shelf of his stomach and sensually ran them slowly down the front curve until they stopped underneath at his waistband, supporting and holding his belly's warm weight. While his face had gotten a bit rounder, his pecs a bit softer, and his thighs a bit chubbier, the bulk of his new weight had all gone to his belly.

While he had initially been hesitant to become a larger man, Narcissa's continued enthusiasm and appreciation for his body had spurred Lucius's own desire to see his body blossom. He now relished every pound and every inch that his excessive diet added to his flesh. What had surprised him the most over the past several months was the effect his surging weight had on his body. He had expected a marked deleterious effect, anticipating the added weight to make him breathless, languid, lazy, and soporific. He instead found himself to be energetic, joyous, and healthier than ever. Even his magical ability seemed better since he began packing on the pounds. Spells, even difficult ones, seemed easier to cast with the more weight he gained, and his wandless and wordless abilities had strengthened significantly.

Lucius pondered all this as he re-tied his robe around his body. He removed his wand from his pocket and held it aloft so that it would light the way as he meandered through the dark corridors of the manor. As he left the bedroom, trekked through the attached sitting room, and entered the hallway outside the master suite, he wondered why his increased weight seemed to be making him a better wizard than he ever was before.

As he wandered aimlessly through the halls of his family home, he thought over another curious piece of his weight puzzle. Their family healer was actually a distant relation, who had been born and raised in France. Since Claude Malfoy came every week to examine Narcissa for her pregnancy, it had soon become obvious to the man that Lucius had been gaining weight. Instead of berating Lucius for his carelessness or lack of concern for his body, Claude had actually smirked at him before replying in his strong French accent, "Figured eet out, did you, Lu-see-us?"

Lucius had no idea at the time, or even now, what his cousin (several times removed) meant by that comment. However, the healer then offered to help mark Lucius's progress. Narcissa had quickly agreed to this, explaining to Lucius later that it gave definitive, objective proof of how much he was growing to keep up with her own expanding belly. So, for the past six weeks, when Claude was done giving Narcissa a thorough check-up, he would then proceed to check all of Lucius's vital signs. Despite the rapid up-tick in Lucius's weight and the obvious expansion of his belly when exposed to Claude's view when he was weighed and measured, the healer never suggested that Lucius go on a diet, nor did he recommend some sort of rigorous exercise routine. Instead, Claude always seemed impressed with Lucius's growth, smiling all the while and babbling away in rapid French.

Lucius snorted. His cousin was a quite portly man himself, so perhaps Claude was merely glad to see another wizard of his size.

Lucius was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't pay attention to where he was going: he merely let his feet take him where they willed. However, he came back to himself when he heard several disgruntled voices yelling at him.

"Put out that light!"  
"We are trying to sleep here!"  
"It is the middle of the night, you know!"  
"Have a little respect for your ancestors!"  
"That is the problem with you younger generations: no regard for the deceased!"  
"Are you STILL shining that light?"  
" _Nox_ , already! _Nox, NOX_!"

Lucius swung around, startled, and unintentionally brought his lit wand closer to the wall.

"For Merlin's sake, man! Are you trying to blind me?!"

The man in the portrait on the wall had thrown his arm over his eyes to block out the light from Lucius's wand.

"Forgive me, Sir," Lucius said, bringing his wand back and murmuring, " _Lumos minima_ ," to douse the light a bit so that it was a much softer glow. He nodded his head in apology all around him. "I had not realized I had gone down this particular hallway. I did not mean to disturb your sleep."

Indeed, Lucius found himself in a little-used hallway of the manor that held the portraits of all the previous Malfoys going clear back to Magnus Malfoy who had been born in 989 AD, when the Malfoys still lived in France. The hallway was long, and portraits filled the walls on both sides of the hall. The space would expand magically to make room for each additional portrait that needed to be added. Portraits were often painted when Malfoy heirs were born, reached the age of majority, or got married. The only blank space was at the far end, where Lucius's own family portrait with Narcissa and a newborn Draco and an individual one of Draco when he had turned eighteen were last in line. Lucius couldn't help a smile at thinking that when their new child was born, they would need to have another portrait painted to celebrate the new addition to their family.

"No harm done, Son," the portrait in front of Lucius said kindly. "We so rarely get visits from the living anymore that I personally find it a treat, even if the visit is during the middle of the night."

"Hmph! Speak for yourself, Augustus! Some of us prefer our beauty sleep!" said the painting of a woman to Augustus's right.

Augustus sighed and rolled his eyes. "Ophelia, you are a painting! Your beauty will never fade; therefore, you certainly don't need sleep to make you more beautiful."

The lovely dark-haired woman smiled smugly. "Too true. However, please try to keep your conversation quiet as the rest of us get back to sleep."

Augustus sighed once more and shook his head. "Yes, dear." He looked back at Lucius and smirked. "Women, eh?"

"Yes," Lucius said absently.

Lucius had barely noted the conversation between his ancestors as he stared at the enormous figure of Augustus Malfoy. Augustus had the classic long, white-blond hair and gray eyes so dominant in the Malfoy bloodline. However, Augustus was also, to put it bluntly, the fattest man that Lucius had ever seen! The plaque below the portrait proclaimed Augustus to have been born in 1498, during the reign of the muggle King Henry VIII, and from the pictures Lucius remembered seeing of the portly English monarch, Augustus's size put Henry to shame!

Augustus was certainly dressed in the appropriate fashion of the time. The man's large double chin obscured the collar of his white, linen undershirt. His red brocade doublet emphasized his broad shoulders and thick arms, but was obviously straining to contain the girth of his mammoth stomach, which completely filled the entire width of the large, opulent chair in which he was sitting. Augustus's belly had to have rounded out several feet from his soft chest to below his knees so that it hung off the seat of his chair. His stomach concealed all of his lap so that a mere few inches of the skirt of his red jerkin were visible above the knees and chubby calves of Augustus's hose-covered legs. Augustus's hands and face were thick with fat, but the man appeared happy, healthy even.

Lucius was surprised to note that Augustus was also perhaps his longest living ancestor, living well over three hundred years! How could the man have lived that long if he had been so supremely overweight? Further, until he began his own journey of overindulgence, Lucius thought that all Malfoys had prided themselves on being thin and strong. His most recent predecessors, particularly his father and grandfather, certainly had been. However, looking at the paintings surrounding Augustus, Lucius noted that all of them contained Malfoys that were fairly overweight, if not downright obese! Perhaps the wizards of the 15th and 16th centuries found a larger body size to be more appealing? Turning back to Augustus, Lucius thought that Augustus was by far the largest of any of his ancestors.

After a couple more minutes of silent perusal, Lucius started slightly when Augustus chuckled, grinned, and patted his enormous middle, making Lucius flush a bit at having been caught so blatantly staring.

"Forgive my uncouth behavior, Sir," Lucius said. "I do not...er, rather I have never...well...." How could Lucius explain his fascination with his ancestor's size? "I have hardly been down this hallway of the manor, or else I would not be so...um...."

"No apology is necessary, Son," Augustus said congenially. "I know that I have a rather impressive form. I made sure to be painted at my largest, after a rather eventful week of continuous gorging after my wife Ophelia gave birth to our twelfth son, Aurelius. It was definitely a feast to remember. Never ate so much again in my life, but the weight I gained was all worth it." Augustus looked pointedly at Lucius's own round belly, clearly outlined by his robe. "I can see you are finally rounding out nicely, too."

Lucius shook his head as he tried to process his ancestor's words, but then he ran a hand over his own stomach in pride. He surprised himself by confessing, "Yes. Well, my wife has shown an interest in my becoming larger, and now I find myself willingly overindulging at every meal."

"Ah, yes," Augustus said with a wink. "An encouraging wife does wonders for a man's size. Ophelia was forever making sure that I had more than enough to eat."

"Of course, Augustus," came the tired voice of Ophelia. She delicately put a hand up to her mouth to yawn. "The larger, the better," she murmured before falling back asleep.

"You are the current patriarch, are you not?" Augustus asked.

"I am," Lucius said with a bow. "I am Lucius Abraxas, Sir."

"Oh, forget about this 'Sir' business! Merely 'Augustus' is fine."

"You never did stand much on ceremony, Father," came a voice across the hallway.

"Hush, Julius!" Augustus said. "It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Lucius. I have to say that I am most pleased by your size! This is a recent development for you, though, yes? I remember several times over the past couple of years when I saw you stalking through this hallway, absorbed in thought. You looked dreadfully thin and about as pale as a ghost! I was convinced that you would waste away to nothing! Definitely not what one wants to see in the current patriarch of our family!"

"The past several years have been...difficult," Lucius said delicately, not wanting to go into detail about his failings with the Dark Lord. "However, the difficulties have passed, and my family has been enjoying a freedom and a peace that I feel we have never felt before."

Augustus snorted. " 'Difficulties,' he says." He gave Lucius a pointed look. "We portraits know all about what went on in this manor, young man, and while we all understand the pride in having pure blood, none of us have accepted the atrocities that happened here when that...madman...lived under our roof."

Lucius sighed, feeling suddenly, inordinately tired. He conjured a comfortable chair and ottoman and sat down heavily in front of Augustus's portrait. He couldn't look his ancestor in the eye when he confessed, "No one regrets what I have put my family through more than I, Augustus. As it is, I am currently under house arrest for some of my more...unintelligent...actions during the recent war."

Augustus's tone gentled at hearing the defeated sound of Lucius's voice. "I am glad you have come to your senses, Son. While it is unfortunate that you are under house arrest, if you follow through and obey the dictates of your sentence, at least it will show those beyond these walls your penitence and sincerity in making things right again. Besides, I can see that you are spending your time on more admirable and worthy pursuits."

Lucius looked up and saw Augustus smirking, looking pointedly at Lucius's stomach, which seemed even rounder and more prominent when he was sitting, though quite small in comparison to Augustus's girth.

Unable to put off his curiosity anymore, Lucius asked, "Might I ask you a few personal questions concerning...weight and size, Augustus?"

Augustus chuckled and settled back in his chair, putting his hands prominently on the rounded sides of his gigantic middle. "I wondered when you would finally get to asking about this, Lucius. I could literally see the potion bubbling in your mind, so to speak. Ask away!"

"How is it that you were such a...large wizard...and yet lived such a long life? Did you not experience any health problems from being so overweight?"

Augustus shook his head and sighed. "That blasted anti-Prinny movement! No wizard alive these days knows the truth about what truly makes a great wizard!"

"Anti-Prinny movement?" said Lucius with a frown. "What is that? I have not heard of it, though I have heard of Prinny. If I recall correctly from my political and history studies, Prinny was the Prince Regent who eventually became King George IV and reigned over muggle England during the late 1700s and early 1800s, yes?"

Augustus scowled. "Yes. I was unfortunate enough to live out the end of my days during his reign, hearing about his exploits and seeing the beginnings of his effects on the wizarding world, no less. Prinny was a man prone to excess, and with all the rich food and alcohol he indulged in, he was quite obese for a muggle. He was also a womanizer and philanderer, a consummate partier and pleasure-seeker. In short, he was an utter wastrel. The muggles eventually had no respect for Prinny, and mud...er...muggleborns brought such beliefs with them into the wizarding world. They began to associate us wealthy, hefty purebloods with Prinny and his excesses."

Augustus sighed and shook his head. "In wanting to distance themselves from such a negative association with the muggle prince, purebloods began to rein in their own excessive lifestyles. They went on rigorous diets and adopted more 'refined' physiques." Augustus snorted. "Many sold off their elaborate manors and villas and moved into more modest homes. I still cannot believe that Serpens Black sold off his sprawling estate in Dorset for that cramped, ugly, little townhouse in London! Further, grand balls and parties, even the consumption of alcohol, were outlawed for a time. Of course, this just meant that such activities went underground until the Wizengamot reversed those ridiculous laws in the early 20th century. However, by that time, the damage had been done, and most purebloods have been living with the consequences of their small size ever since."

Lucius stared once more at his ancestor, hardly believing what Augustus just said. "Forgive me, Augustus, as I am trying to comprehend. I can see that all the Malfoys in the 15th and 16th centuries were large in size. However, do you mean to say that those up to the 19th century were large, as well?"

Augustus smiled at Lucius's incredulity. "Lucius, every Malfoy, every pureblood in wizarding England, and most wizards around the world have been large since the beginning of wizardom! Why, Merlin himself was rumored to have been a very respectable 25 stone when he was at the height of his power! It was only during the last two hundred years that wizards have become skinny little waifs with no real understanding as to the depth of their power!"

Lucius sighed and rubbed a hand over his brow. "I do not understand. Are you saying that there is a link between a wizard's size and their magical ability?"

"To a certain extent, yes! While all wizards are born with a certain level of inherent magical talent--some more than others, obviously, and we Malfoys have always had more than the basilisk's share--a wizard's size influences the ease of accessing that latent talent. The larger the wizard and the more fat on his body, essentially the larger the store of magic. One does not necessarily become a better wizard when one is larger, for that only comes with learning, training, and practice. However, the spells one does know become that much easier to perform, and the abilities one already possesses become stronger. One can also cast for a much longer period of time, as they have a larger well of magic from which they can draw."

Augustus paused and noted the thoughtful, yet somewhat surprised look on Lucius's face. A smile spread slowly across Augustus's face. "You have already begun to experience such things, have you not, Lucius?"

Lucius nodded slowly. "Just on my walk down here, I was pondering how spells seem easier for me to cast and how my wandless and wordless abilities come with much less effort since I began gaining weight. In fact, now looking back, I can also see how much harder it was to perform spells right after I got out of Az--...er...." Lucius paused, wincing a little in remembrance of his time in the wizarding prison.

"I know you were in Azkaban, Son," Augustus said gently.

Lucius took a deep breath. "Yes. Well, I became horribly emaciated after spending a year there. Afterwards, when I was still so terribly thin, every spell I cast seemed more difficult than usual, even simple spells, such as _Wingardium leviosa_."

"Exactly!" Augustus said with a large grin. "Your body did not have enough fat to store much magic. Therefore, every spell you cast took more out of you. On the other hand, I, at my heaviest weight, which was 40 stone," he patted his stomach proudly, "did not even require a wand to cast a corporeal Patronus charm for eight hours straight, to the amusement and delight of my children."

Lucius's eyes were wide. While he had had little need to perform the Patronus charm in his life, he had always found it difficult to find a strong enough happy or joyous memory to cast a corporeal Patronus. He could hardly imagine casting the charm wandlessly, let alone for eight continuous hours!

Deciding to test Augustus's theory, as well as his own capabilities now that he had significantly more fat stores and, therefore, presumably a larger store of magic, Lucius closed his eyes and remembered how overjoyed he felt when the spell had confirmed Narcissa was pregnant five months ago. He breathed in deeply through his nose, letting the exhilaration of that moment flood his body with warmth and happiness. Putting his wand in his robe pocket, Lucius held up his dominant hand and distinctly thought, _Expecto patronum_! A flash of light filtered through his eyelids, and a slow smile crossed his handsome face. He opened his eyes to be greeted by a fully formed, bright white peacock. The glowing, wispy, stately bird looked at him before cocking its head to the side, as if wondering what Lucius wanted it to do.

Lucius threw back his head and laughed, causing the portraits around him to grumble and complain once more. However, Lucius could care less about upsetting his ancestors. He looked at the peacock, pointed off to his right, and the bird strutted several feet to his right before turning around and strutting back. Lucius couldn't keep the absurd grin off his face. He hardly had to concentrate at all to maintain his Patronus and have it do his bidding.

"Congratulations, Lucius!" said Augustus warmly. "I can tell by the look on your face that you have never been able to do this sort of thing before."

"Indeed, I have not. Even when I was a young man, when I was not sickly thin but had a rather more defined physique, I could not perform such spells with the ease I have just done!"

"I am curious as to the memory you chose to perform the charm, Lucius."

Lucius had his peacock spin around in a large circle before allowing it to vanish, then turned his still smiling face to his ancestor. "My wife is currently pregnant with our second child, Augustus, and I remembered how I was overcome with happiness when we realized she was expecting again!"

Augustus smiled just as broadly and leaned forward in his chair. "My most hearty felicitations to you! That is indeed wonderful news!" Augustus paused, and his smiled turned smug. "Though, I cannot say that I find your news to be very surprising."

Lucius's smile faded. "Whatever do you mean?"

"You had already started gaining by the time your wife conceived, yes?"

Lucius frowned and thought back to last fall. He had instituted his change in diet in mid-September, and his cousin Claude had calculated that their child was conceived towards the close of that month.

"I was not so much gaining, as yet, when Narcissa came to be with child, but I had definitely begun eating more."

"Close enough," Augustus said with a wave of his chubby hand, settling back into his chair, his smug smile still in place.

"Pray tell, Sir, what does my food consumption have to do with my wife now expecting?"

Augustus sighed and shook his head. "It is all related, Lucius! A wizard's size, his magical capabilities, his fertility--they are all interconnected!" Augustus frowned and pounded his fist on the arm of his chair. "That blasted anti-Prinny movement! How we purebloods could have been deceived into believing that crock just so that we could further separate ourselves from the vices of that muggle prince is beyond my comprehension!"

Augustus looked Lucius fiercely in the eye. "Not only is a wizard more powerful magically when he is larger, he is also more fertile. Our fertility is influenced by the amount of fat we have on our bodies and even in the number of calories we consume." He held up a hand as Lucius opened his mouth. "Now for that, I do not have an adequate scientific or magical explanation. However, my son Julius believes that a larger caloric consumption allows our bodies to spend more effort and energy on 'unnecessary processes,' such as reproduction. Therefore, a larger, or in your case gorging, wizard has more...'little wizards'...to get the job done, hence why your wife was able to conceive after you had begun overindulging. In fact, I would wager your first heir was conceived in a similar fashion."

Lucius merely looked at his ancestor in surprise. He would never have guessed that his size or the amount he ate would affect his ability to sire an heir! Lucius thought back to the early years of his marriage, recalling the emotional turmoil Narcissa and he experienced as month after month she failed to conceive. While Narcissa was not normally a woman prone to emotional outbursts, he remembered one distinct afternoon when he had entered her sitting room, only to pause as he heard her heart-breaking sobs coming from her bedroom. He had longed to go and comfort her, to hold her in his arms and tell her all would be alright, but he knew his words would be empty platitudes. For three years they had been trying for a child, and just that morning, she had excitedly asked him to perform the Pregnancy spell on her again, explaining that her courses were a couple days late. Lucius had been loathe to get his hopes up and justifiably so, as the spell had made her abdomen glow white--as void of color and warmth as her empty womb.

Narcissa had seemed a frail shell of herself for a couple weeks after that, and nothing Lucius did seemed to get her out of her funk. In desperation, he had flooed over to his mother-in-law's house to ask for some advice. While he had hated having to admit his failure both in his marriage and in being able to sire an heir, Calliope's kind words and concerned looks had him gradually spilling his difficulties to her. While she pulled his troubles out of him, she had a house-elf serve them a decadent tea. The large coffee table in front of them had soon been filled to overflowing with numerous pastries, scones, muffins, cupcakes, cookies, brownies, fruit tarts, truffles, and more. Lucius had found himself unknowingly stuffing his mouth with bite after bite of the sweet treats while haltingly explaining his marital woes.

Looking back now, Lucius wondered if Calliope had performed some sort of compulsion charm on him to get him to open up as he had and to have him eat nearly all the desserts on the table, as well as drink copious cups of tea. Or perhaps, she had added some sort of appetite stimulant to his drink, as he had seemed eager to keep eating that afternoon. By the time she was patting his hand and telling him to go home and comfort his wife, that all would be better soon, Lucius had felt exceedingly full. He had also been embarrassed by how much his stuffed stomach bulged over the straining waistband of his trousers. He had discreetly loosened his belt a few notches before rising and telling his mother-in-law, "Good day." He had flooed home and gone to see Narcissa. He had indeed comforted her, holding her close, plying her with several sweet kisses, telling her how much he still loved and appreciated her, whether they had no children or an entire house full. He had then comforted her in a much more carnal fashion...for the rest of the night.

Lucius snorted. He wouldn't have been surprised if his mother-in-law had slipped him a mild aphrodisiac in his tea that afternoon, either, as his only thoughts upon leaving the Black house had centered on his wife and how much he longed to take her in his arms and make sweet love to her. Several weeks later, Narcissa began experiencing morning sickness, and they had been supremely delighted when the Pregnancy spell finally confirmed she was carrying his heir.

Putting all the pieces together, Lucius was intrigued to realize that Augustus was right: both times Narcissa had conceived was after he had overindulged in food. Shaking his head, Lucius couldn't help but think that his mother-in-law had to have known about the connection between weight and a wizard's fertility and power. Surely, that was why she always encouraged her husband Reginald to overeat at dinners and why she had plied him--Lucius--with so much food that particular afternoon without giving him any real advice before telling him to just go home to Narcissa. His cousin Claude must know, as well, and now Lucius finally understood the healer's positive words and reactions regarding Lucius's own weight gain.

Augustus patiently watched as he saw the numerous expressions run over Lucius's face as his descendant pondered over his revelations. When the surprise had left Lucius's face, to be replaced with intrigue, satisfaction, and even determination, Augustus said, "You are beginning to see the relevance of a wizard being of larger size."

Lucius looked back up at his ancestor. "Yes. I can certainly see the positive results in my own life for being of larger size." Lucius frowned. "I had always thought it odd that my grandfather told me it was common practice for us Malfoys to have only one or two children."

Augustus snorted. "Common practice! Hardly! Up until the 19th century, we Malfoys had an average of six to eight children." Augustus rubbed his belly with pride. "Ophelia and I were actually blessed with eighteen children, fifteen of which survived to adulthood. But, when the purebloods set aside their weight and adopted a thinner lifestyle in the early 1800s to prove we were better than that obnoxious Prinny, the family size dwindled along with the waistlines! After a couple generations, the typical number of children in a pureblood home did become one, two if they were lucky. Think about it, Lucius: we Malfoys have an enormous, opulent manor, which has been in our family for generations, since Magnus first came over from France. Our home is filled with more rooms than three or four people could ever need! We have money and investments to secure our future for the next several generations! So, why should there be such a ridiculous 'common practice' as having merely a lone heir to carry on our illustrious bloodline?! No! We have always needed such a large home because we always used to have such large families and lived longer lives...well, and to show off our prestige to the rest of wizarding England." Despite his tirade, Augustus gave a wink to Lucius.

Lucius mulled all this over for a bit, while Augustus took several large quaffs from a goblet next to him in an attempt to calm down. It all was making further sense. When Lucius thought of the few pureblood families today that had more than one or two children, the father was always larger in size than the average wizard. He thought how his two former 'colleagues,' Crabbe and Goyle, though a bit slow and dim-witted, had always been larger men and had four or five children each. Further, while they weren't the most skilled wizards, Crabbe had always had a daft hand at casting the Unforgiveables--able to hold the Cruciatus curse or the Imperius curse for an interminable amount of time--while Goyle's Dark spells always had a lot of power behind them.

Lucius's father-in-law, Reginald Black, proved all of Augustus's assertions true, too. While Reginald only had three surviving daughters--Andromeda, Bellatrix, and Narcissa--Lucius knew that Calliope had a stillborn son and several miscarriages after Narcissa, proving the man's fertility. Reginald had also been a very powerful wizard. Lucius remembered observing Reginald arguing with a fellow business associate once. Reginald had gotten so upset at one point, that all he had to do was look at the man across from him, and the man was instantly bound and gagged with a wandless, wordless _Incarcerous_. The spell was so strong, that only Reginald could release it after several others tried to without success.

The two main examples of Augustus's expoundings were ones that Lucius was loathe to admit. No one could question the magical power Albus Dumbledore wielded during his life, as even the Dark Lord had adequately revered the man. While Dumbledore had no children (due to his proclivity towards his own sex, Lucius snorted), he had definitely been a rather hefty wizard.

Finally, though Lucius had always sneered at Arthur Weasley and berated his family in public, Lucius admitted his jealousy of the man in the privacy of his mind. He had always envied Arthur for having sired seven magical children, when before now, Lucius could only sire Draco on Narcissa. Despite their poverty, the Weasleys had obviously never scrimped on food, for both Arthur and Molly had always been rather rotund, and it was their rotundity that allowed them to have so many children. Further, no one questioned the level of the Weasleys' magical ability, especially since Molly was able to dispatch with Lucius's insane sister-in-law, Bellatrix, so easily during the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I suppose the only thing about a wizard being of larger size that I still question is what began our discussion, Augustus: how were you able to maintain your health and live over three hundred years, despite being over 40 stone in weight?"

Augustus smiled. "Lucius, it is because I was so large that I was able to live so long! Muggleborns bring the wrong assumption into our world that weight negatively affects a wizard's body and health. With muggles and squibs, this is true, as obesity causes them many health problems. However, with wizards, it is the opposite: the extra storage of magic in our bodies keeps us healthy! Thin wizards naturally live about twice as long as the average muggle, because our magic protects, heals, and rejuvenates our cells and organs. Therefore, a larger wizard, who has that much more magic readily available to his body due to his larger fat and magic stores, can live that much longer than a skinny wizard, providing he does not meet his end by some other outside force, of course."

Lucius nodded his head. With his curiosity finally satisfied and his mind no longer reeling from all of Augustus's revelations, the late hour was finally catching up to him. He held up his hand to politely cover a yawn as he slowly got to his feet and waved his hand negligently to vanish the chair and ottoman he had conjured--an act that made Augustus smile.

"I must say that you have been most informative, Augustus. I appreciate the time you took to explain all this to me."

"It was my pleasure, Lucius, but you do not have to merely take me on my word. We have several books in our library that illustrate my points; they have just been ignored for the past two hundred years."

"I would be interested in learning more if you remember the titles."

Augustus frowned, rubbing a sausage-like finger over his round chin. Eventually, he shrugged his chubby, broad shoulders. "I am sorry to say that I do not remember; however, my son might. Julius! Are you still awake?"

A snort and a yawn were heard across the hallway, and Lucius turned to shine the light of his wand against the closest portrait on the opposite wall from Augustus. A tall, obese man, who looked very similar to Augustus, was standing, rubbing his eyes. A pair of arms was wrapped around him, holding his large belly affectionately, and Lucius could see a mane of dark hair just above Julius's shoulder.

"You are Julius, I presume?" Lucius asked quietly as he walked the short distance across the hallway.

Julius, still looking sleepy, smiled. "I am. I heard most of your discussion with my father. I am glad for the interest you have in making your life better."

"Do you recall any of the books in our library that might better inform me of the positive aspects of weight for a wizard?"

"Mmm," came a soft voice from behind Julius, as the hands on the man's belly began a sensual rubbing. "Many positive aspects...."

"Hush, my love," Julius said softly, putting his own hands on those roaming over his stomach to still them. Turning back to Lucius, Julius replied, "When I came of age, there were several books my father had me read to convince me to start my own weight journey. The two I found most helpful were _Weight Makes the Wizard_ by Elias Sizemore and _The Power of Size_ by Nigel Worthington."

"What about the books you wrote, Julius, explaining the connection between fertility and size?" came the low voice of Julius's spouse, still hiding behind the blond man.

"You wrote some books?" Lucius asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

Julius blushed. "I was a healer and did much research during my lifetime to try and understand what affects a wizard's fertility. All of my treatises are in our family library."

"I would be most pleased to read them."

Julius grinned. "Thank you!"

"And now," said Lucius, bowing slightly to the portraits of his ancestors, "I shall bid you all a good night."

"About time," came Ophelia's sleepy voice.

Augustus, Julius, and Lucius all chuckled.

"Come see us again if you have anymore questions, Lucius," said Augustus kindly. "However, come down any time you please, for I would be willing to discuss most anything with you. It has been ever so long since one of our living descendants paid us any attention."

"I would be delighted to."

Lucius nodded, and then headed his way back down the hallways to the master suite, suitably tired after his long, thought-provoking conversation. He had much reading and thinking to do come morning.


	3. Graduation Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is on his way home after completing his final year at Hogwarts. A lot has changed since he left Malfoy Manor last September.

June, 1999:

Draco swaggered down the walkway of the Hogwarts Express, sneering or nodding his head to his fellow former classmates as he passed them. He had just graduated yesterday from Hogwarts, finishing second in his class, which had made him most proud. Of course, Hermione Granger had been the valedictorian, but Draco's scores hadn't been that far behind. Now, he was on his way back home to take his place at his father's side, continuing to learn how to manage and grow the Malfoy holdings and businesses.

The thought of his father, though, brought a hint of unease to Draco's mind. He wondered how his father was coping with his house arrest. At least Lucius wasn't in Azkaban for the remainder of his sentence, for the wizarding prison had taken a noticeable toll on the Malfoy patriarch. However, Lucius had never seemed the sort to deal well with being in a cage for long, even if the cage were their own large, expensively decorated manor. Being stuck at home, Lucius would have no one to influence or lord over, or in general be able to throw his weight and the Malfoy millions around. Although the war had changed all of them to a certain extent, Draco knew that his father had too dynamic of a personality to survive solitude for long without having some sort of project with which to occupy his time.

Draco's unease over his father was due not just to his concern over Lucius's mental state. Lucius had pressed upon Draco all his life that Draco's duties as the Malfoy heir included not only learning to conduct himself in a manner worthy of a Malfoy and to understand and eventually take up the mantle of owner and manager of the many Malfoy businesses, holdings, and estates. Draco's duty also included finding an acceptable pureblood wife and siring his own heir to continue the family line.

Draco didn't know exactly when it had happened--gradually over time or all of a sudden--but his interest in the opposite sex had become, well, lacking. The attention he had received from Pansy Parkinson had seemed great over the past several years. However, this year, Draco couldn't stand her. The thought of her soft body rubbing against his made him shudder in disgust, and he had told her in no uncertain terms last December that while she would always be a friend, he no longer had any interest in her as a girlfriend nor in ever having her become the next Lady Malfoy. In fact, no girl caught his attention at Hogwarts this past year. Instead, Draco had found himself dreaming and fantasizing over a firm body with strong arms and defined muscular planes: a body that would hold him, protect and comfort him even, with large, rough hands that would caress and stroke him to the heights of ecstasy in a way that no girl's body or hands ever could.

Draco figured his surprising and new outlook on his gender preference was due in large part to what he had gone through in the war, where it seemed his entire world was outside of his control. He found that he didn't want the responsibility of looking after and caring for another person. He would rather be the one taken care of and looked after by someone else--and, boy, wasn't that a bitter potion to swallow when he finally realized that little nugget of truth. It took Draco several months to come to terms with his sexuality, but now that he firmly knew he preferred men over women, even in being the more submissive partner, Draco wasn't looking forward to the inevitable conversation with Lucius over beginning his search for a bride, particularly when Draco had no interest in ever having one.

Despite his concerns over facing his father, Draco frowned and ruthlessly pressed down his hurt that he hadn't seen his parents since he had left for Hogwarts last fall. Granted, he'd had the occasional floo call and numerous owls from home, and it had been his own choice to remain at Hogwarts over Christmas break this past year (the thought of which had a smirk spreading across his face). However, he had thought for certain that his parents would have wanted him to come home for the Easter holiday or that they would have at least attended his graduation! Instead, his parents had encouraged him to stay at Hogwarts for Easter and enjoy the time he had left with his fellow classmates (though Draco had spent the weekend with only one particular student). Further, despite his father's house arrest, Draco had figured the Department of Magical Law Enforcement would have allowed Lucius to come to Hogwarts to see him receive his diploma, as long as his father had been flanked by several aurors or maybe had his wand confiscated for the ceremony. At the very least, Draco thought his mother would have come to see him walk across the dais and shake hands with Headmistress McGonagall. However, he had merely received an owl with a tersely written message from his father just yesterday morning saying that circumstances had left them both indisposed and that they were not able to attend. His father had said, though, that when Draco arrived back home, they would make sure to celebrate his achievement appropriately.

At least his parents had sent him a present for his nineteenth birthday back on June fifth: the deed to a small apothecary in Diagon Alley. Besides the facts that Draco had always enjoyed potion-making and received his highest marks in the subject, his parents knew how much he had respected and admired Severus Snape--after all, the man had done what Draco couldn't concerning Albus Dumbledore and thus saved Draco's life in the process at the end of his sixth year. Draco was still amazed that Snape had been a spy for the Order of the Phoenix all along and had ultimately paid the greatest sacrifice in the war—all because of his unrequited love for Harry Potter's long-dead mum. Draco was pleased that his parents wanted to honor his relationship with his former professor and headmaster, as well as acknowledge his new status as a man in his own right, by giving him full ownership over an apothecary in Snape's memory, bittersweet as it was. 

All thoughts of his parents and Snape left Draco's mind when a familiar figure blocked his way down the train's walkway.

"Malfoy."

"Potter."

The two former rivals nodded respectfully at each other before continuing on their respective ways, barely brushing shoulders as they moved passed each other down opposite ends of the train.

Draco sighed as he entered the boy's loo to relieve himself. Potter and he had settled their differences several weeks after the school year had started, and they had been enjoying a peaceful truce ever since. Potter had even been gracious enough to let Draco win his hawthorn wand back in a mock duel. Draco appreciated having his own wand back. He had been grateful to his mother for letting him borrow her wand since Potter had wrangled his own from him a year ago Easter, but Narcissa's wand had never responded to him as well as the wand he had originally gotten from Ollivander's nearly eight years ago.

Draco washed his hands and headed back down the train to the compartment he had secured for himself. Because so few Slytherins had returned to Hogwarts this year, either due to death, shame, or fear, and since Pansy was an anathema to him now, Draco had the compartment all to himself.

As soon as Draco entered his compartment and turned to shut and lock the door, a lean, hard body pressed up against his back, forcing him against the closed door.

"At least let me pull the shades before you attack me," Draco said huskily.

A voice behind him chuckled, and Draco felt strong arms wrap around his torso as Draco flicked his wand and muttered a quick spell to have the shades roll down to cover all the windows in the compartment.

"I had to come and give you one last farewell," said the voice near his ear. "A graduation present to the both of us."

Draco shivered as his lover began to nuzzle at the side of his neck.

"I wondered if you might," Draco said softly.

Draco quickly stowed his wand before he put his hands behind him to slide them along his lover's firmly muscled thighs, but his lover chuckled again and gently grasped Draco's wrists.

"Oh, no you don't," came the teasing voice. "I've wanted you for too long. If you touch me now, this will be over far too soon!"

His lover placed Draco's hands on the frame of the compartment door on either side of Draco's head.

"Keep them there."

Draco shivered in delight, relishing the note of command in his lover's voice.

A warm mouth began to kiss and suckle at Draco's neck, making Draco close his eyes and moan, tilting his head to the side to give his lover better access. Those strong, rough hands slid from Draco's wrists, down his arms, and over his chest, where they cupped his pectoral muscles. Despite the multiple layers of clothing covering his torso, his lover was able to find and playfully rub Draco's hard nipples, making Draco moan again. Those wonderful hands then began to undo Draco's robes so that they could slide underneath his jumper, remove the tails of his shirt from his trousers, and begin to glide sensuously along the defined planes of Draco's trim waist.

"I've missed being able to touch you," his lover said, sucking strongly below Draco's ear. "Between studying for our NEWTs, taking those excruciating tests, and then graduation, it was all I could do not to jump you every time I saw you in the hallways."

"I know the feeling," Draco panted. "Every time I saw you, I wanted you to drag me to the nearest alcove."

His lover groaned and began undoing the button and zip on Draco's trousers.

"Oh, yes!" Draco hissed.

However, instead of diving inside Draco's underwear to stroke his needy flesh, his lover merely ran his fingers along the waistband of Draco's boxers, tickled the hairs that ran down from his belly button to his underwear, and barely outlined his hard cock through green silk. Draco groaned and thrust his hips, trying to wordlessly get his lover to touch him the way he needed. However, his lover merely chuckled and kept teasing him with minute touches that were slowly driving Draco crazy with need.

Draco bit his lip. For some reason, his lover had begun to delight in delaying giving Draco the ultimate pleasure until Draco begged. However, they both knew that Draco abhorred begging, and so Draco tried to wait as long as he could before voicing his need. Draco always inevitably gave in to the lust coursing through his body, though, and would plead for his lover to make him or let him come. Having been denied being pleasured by his lover for at least two weeks now, Draco was at his wits' end far sooner than normal.

Gritting his teeth, Draco begged with his body instead: he defied his lover's order by removing his hands from the door frame and placing them on his lover's, deliberately pulling his lover's hands to cover, hold, and squeeze his aching manhood, making Draco hiss in pleasure.

His lover's laugh was hoarse, and Draco loved feeling an equally hard cock press tightly into the crease of his bottom. However, his lover merely held Draco's silk-covered erection, instead of beginning the stroking Draco desired. Draco tried to pump his hips to force his cock to move through his lover's grip, but his efforts were thwarted with how tightly his lover held Draco's body against his own.

Draco began breathing raggedly. His entire body was quivering with pent-up need.

"Please!" The word exploded from his lips.

His lover leaned in close and breathed on Draco's ear, "Please, what, Draco?"

Draco moaned. "Please! I need...I am so...! Please, t-touch me!"

"I _am_ touching you!"

Draco growled, tired of the game. "You know what I mean!" he said testily.

A gentle chuckle at his ear had Draco gritting his teeth. "Sorry, love! I just enjoy bringing you to the point where you beg, you know that!"

"Well, I have begged! So, do what I asked, if you do not mind! We will be reaching King's Cross before too long, and I would rather not have everyone staring at me, wondering why I am limping across the station--all because my lover left me hard and wanting!"

His lover all-out laughed and gently turned Draco around to face him. "I love it when you go all high and mighty pureblood on me! And you know I'd never leave you unsatisfied. Have I yet?"

"No, but you are sure taking your sweet time today!"

Draco gazed into his lover's eyes, which softened from mirth to something much more tender, a look that had Draco gulping. One of those glorious hands reached up to cup Draco's cheek.

"I don't know when I'll see you again," his lover said softly, sliding his hand from Draco's cheek to the back of his neck. "I wanted to make sure this time with you was long enough and delightful enough to hold us until the next time we're together."

Draco took a deep breath as his lover stepped closer to him so that only an inch separated them. "I appreciate that," Draco murmured.

His lover then pulled on Draco's neck to draw Draco's lips to his.

The kiss began slow and tender, so full of promise and devotion that Draco's breath caught in his throat. His lover took his time, gently sliding his lips along Draco's and giving the occasional nip and suck to Draco's bottom lip. However, when Draco opened his mouth in invitation, his lover dove in, like a man dying of thirst. Draco moaned as his mouth was thoroughly and utterly possessed by his lover's questing tongue. Those rough, strong hands eagerly roamed under his robes, caressing his torso through his jumper and shirt before sliding down his back to land on his bum. He was pulled abruptly against his lover's body, their hard, still-clothed cocks bumping deliciously, making both of them moan.

As his lover kneaded his backside and began thrusting insistently against Draco's groin, Draco had to wrench his mouth away. He panted harshly and clenched his eyes tightly shut as his lover placed smoldering kisses along his cheek and neck around to his ear. He wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and just held on helplessly as their frotting made his arousal grow to a fever pitch.

"Oh, yes, love!" Draco hissed through a moan. "I am...I am so close!"

His lover licked along the shell of Draco's ear, making him shiver. His lover's breathing was harsh when he said, "Then, come for me, Draco. Let me see you come undone by my hand."

Keeping one hand on Draco's bum, he slid his other hand to Draco's front, finally reaching inside to grasp and stroke Draco's cock.

Draco couldn't help the whimper that escaped his mouth at finally having his lover's hand bringing him the pleasure he desired. Having been turned on for so long, his lover merely had to give him three strong pulls before Draco was shuddering in ecstasy and spilling his seed over his lover's hand.

Draco was grateful for his lover's strong arms, for they were the only things keeping him standing in the aftermath of his orgasm.

"Come, love," his lover said hoarsely after murmuring a cleaning spell. He gently guided Draco to sit down on one of the seats in the compartment before gingerly sitting next to him.

When Draco's breathless pants evened out, he sighed and opened his eyes, only to see his lover smirking at him smugly. "What?"

"You're beautiful, Draco."

Draco couldn't help a bit of a blush, but he scowled fiercely at his lover. "I am NOT beautiful! Call me handsome, charming, genteel, cute even, but I will not be referred to as 'beautiful'!"

His lover's smirk widened. "The look on your face when you came by my hand was indeed beautiful, Draco. Trust me."

Draco glared at his lover, but his eyes narrowed when he saw his lover wince and shift uncomfortably on the seat beside him. Draco looked pointedly down at his lover's groin before looking back up to his lover's face. This time, it was Draco who smirked.

"Would you like me to take care of that for you?" Draco asked.

"Please! Unless you'd like to see ME limping across platform nine and three-quarters."

"Well, I would normally not mind seeing such a sight, but not because I had left you wanting."

His lover rolled his eyes as Draco slithered to the floor between his lover's spread thighs. Draco eagerly undid his lover's trousers, raising an eyebrow when his lover's cock sprang free.

"Really, love. Commando?"

His lover gave him a cheeky grin. "I figured I'd be getting lucky and thought underpants would just get in the way."

"Indeed."

Draco gently grasped the long, thick organ in his hand before giving it a tender squeeze.

His lover closed his eyes and groaned. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you to touch me like this."

"Oh, I bet I do," Draco said confidently, easing his fist up to the tip of his lover's cock before sliding it slowly back down. "However, since you gave me such exquisite pleasure just now, I think I need to repay that with more than just a quick hand-job."

"What?"

Without warning, Draco bent forward and slid as much of his lover's cock into his mouth as he could.

His lover yelled out at the sudden sensation of having warm, wet heat utterly engulf his cock. He planted his fists in Draco's hair, holding on for all he was worth, as Draco slid his mouth up and down his erection without mercy, sucking strongly all the while.

"Dr-draco!" he panted. "I'm not...gonna...last! I'm...gonna come!"

Draco gave one more intense up and down with his mouth in response.

His lover clenched his teeth and groaned as he shot his release down Draco's willing and eager throat.

Draco swallowed the bitter, salty flavor and gently lapped at his lover's softening cock as his lover's hands let go of Draco's hair and slid bonelessly down to his sides. Draco scowled at his lover's languid form and smoothed down his hair as much as he could without a mirror. Since his lover had been taken by surprise, Draco would spare him the lecture on messing up his hair this time.

"Oh, love," came the quiet, breathless pant, "you destroyed me! I wasn't expecting you to do that!"

Draco wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, zipped and buttoned his lover's trousers, and eased back up onto the seat next to his lover. His lover put his arm around Draco's shoulders and pulled Draco close to his side. Draco sighed and snuggled into the warmth offered, since he knew he wouldn't be seeing his lover again for a while.

"You know I only do what I want to do," Draco said softly, "and I wanted to give you something extra special by which to remember me."

His lover chuckled. "Draco, no one speaks like that!"

"I do, as well as my parents! All properly educated purebloods do! Just because you are an uneducated cretin, who never bothered to learn or speak proper English, is not--"

A sizzling kiss made Draco cease his rant.

"You'd better watch out, Draco," his lover said huskily when he pulled away from their kiss. "If you keep talking like that, you'll be starting something we won't have time to finish."

Draco sighed as he looked down at his watch and noted the time. "We will be arriving at King's Cross in about ten minutes."

"I know."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, neither wanting to truly face the reality of their impending separation.

Eventually, Draco cleared his throat. "You know my father would not approve."

"Yeah, I know."

"However, I...well...."

His lover cupped his cheeks and gazed into his eyes. "So what can we do?"

Draco licked his lips. "I have to see you. I cannot leave the manor often on flimsy excuses, for I know my father will verify my whereabouts. I do not want to arouse his suspicions, nor do I wish to lie to him about where I am going when I am out. He can always see through my lies. However, if I set the floo in my bedroom to allow your personal magical signature, could you come through to visit me occasionally--as discreetly as possible?"

His lover's eyes brightened. "Of course!"

"Alright, then. Floo me a note at 'Draco's bedroom, Malfoy Manor, Wiltshire,' with the next time you will be available to visit, and I will reply back to whatever floo address you give me or with my mother's owl."

His lover nodded. "I'll do that, but I'll be pretty busy for a while. Training will last the next four weeks, and then I'll be out of the country the next six weeks after that!"

"I know."

"Draco...."

"Just be careful, alright? I know that training can be dangerous."

"I will be. I promise to come back to you safe and sound."

They shared another tender, heart-felt kiss as they felt the train begin to slow down.

"I will miss you," Draco whispered, appalled that he had to blink away a tear.

"Me, too. I'll send you that note through your floo as soon as I'm back."

"You had better!"

With a chuckle, his lover gave him one last peck on the lips before he rose, straightened his mussed clothing, and left the compartment, leaving Draco feeling mildly depressed and utterly alone.

Draco sighed and stood up, pulling off his Hogwarts robes, tucking his shirt back in his trousers, and smoothing out his jumper. The semi-formal clothes would be appropriate for his return to the manor. He conjured a mirror to look at his appearance and straightened out his hair, smirking at his reflection in memory of his lover coming apart due to his talented mouth. Finally, he waved his wand to have the shades on the windows roll back up, grabbed his briefcase, levitated his trunk, and headed out onto the platform. He saw Potter, Granger, and the two youngest Weasleys gathered around a larger group of the red-heads. He stifled an eye-roll and just nodded his head at them, receiving a couple nods in return. He looked around briefly to see if there were anyone else of note to whom he should say his good-byes. He spotted Pansy with her parents and couldn't help a mild shudder of disgust. He nodded to Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott, and then disapparated home.

\--- --- ---

As soon as Draco appeared on the front doorstep of Malfoy Manor, the tall, imposing double doors opened for him. Nobby the head house-elf appeared beyond the doors, sweeping down in a bow so low that his long nose brushed the marble tile floor.

“Nobby is glad Master Draco has returned home from Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Nobby,” Draco said with a nod as he walked into the grand foyer. “Send my trunk and briefcase to my room, will you?”

“Yes, Master Draco.”

Nobby snapped his fingers, and Draco's school trunk and briefcase disappeared.

“Where are my parents?”

Nobby instantly began wringing his hands, making Draco quirk an eyebrow. Why would the house-elf be nervous about answering such a benign question?

“Master Lucius is in his study, Master Draco, but Nobby is not allowed to tell you where Mistress Narcissa is.”

Draco frowned. “Is my mother alright?”

“Mistress Narcissa is...recovering.”

“Recovering from what?!” Draco was beginning to get alarmed.

“Nobby is not allowed to say. Master Lucius says he will explain to Master Draco when Master Draco arrives home from Hogwarts.”

“Well, then, I will go see my father and ask him what all this secrecy is about!”

Nobby bowed before popping out of the foyer as Draco quickly stormed off. His father's note yesterday had said nothing worrisome about his mother. Lucius had merely stated that they were 'indisposed'! If his mother were sick or had been attacked on some outing, Draco wanted to know! Granted, such knowledge would not have kept Draco from attending his graduation yesterday, but he would have asked Headmistress McGonagall if he could have left right after graduation instead of waiting a day and making his final journey home on the Hogwarts Express. Draco shook his head. Of course, if he had left yesterday, he would not have experienced such a wonderful good-bye from his lover on the train, either, which Draco had desperately needed.

When Draco reached his father's study, he knocked loudly on one of the sturdy oak doors.

“Enter,” came his father's muffled voice.

Draco took a deep breath before grasping one of the ornate door handles and letting himself into the large, opulent, yet comfortable and masculine space. His father's large desk sat across the room in front of four large mullioned windows that looked out on the well-manicured manor grounds. As expected, Lucius was sitting behind said desk, perusing several pieces of parchment and writing notes and figures with an eagle feather quill.

Draco walked up to his father's desk and sat in one of the large, comfortable chairs opposite Lucius. Lucius had yet to acknowledge his presence, so Draco cleared his throat and said, “Good afternoon, Father.”

Lucius finished whatever he was writing, stacked his sheets of parchment together, stowed his quill and ink, and finally looked up at his son.

A rare smile spread over Lucius's face. “Hello, Son. Congratulations on completing your education at Hogwarts!”

Draco looked over his father critically. Despite his earlier worry on the train about how being on house arrest would affect his father, Lucius looked in perfect health. His father's blond hair was long and lustrous, his pale skin looked smooth and well-cared for, and a quiet confidence shone from his gray eyes. Lucius was impeccably dressed as always in a long-sleeve, white button-down shirt and a gray brocade waistcoat, though most of his father's body was hidden behind his large desk. The only things that looked out of place were that Lucius's face had definitely filled out and he even had the beginnings of a double chin. His father had been extremely gaunt when Draco had left for Hogwarts last September, and Draco was glad that his father had regained some of the weight he had lost.

“Thank you, Father. While I am glad to have gone back to redo my seventh year, I am also grateful to now be done with my formal education.”

“I trust you finished well.”

“Yes, Father,” Draco said with a nod and a smile. “I was the class salutatorian, coming in second behind Granger, and I am confident I will receive all Outstandings and Exceeds Expectations on my NEWTs.”

“Excellent work, Draco! Please know that while your mother and I regret not having been able to attend your graduation, we are most proud of your accomplishments.”

The smile left Draco's face at the mention of his mother. “Your note said that you were indisposed, and when I asked Nobby about Mother, he said that she was recovering. Is Mother alright? Is she ill, and if so, why did you not inform me?”

Lucius sighed and sat back in his chair. “I apologize that we were not able to go to Hogwarts for your graduation, Draco. Your mother and I both sincerely wished we could have been there. I even asked Head Auror Shacklebolt himself if I could be allowed to attend, but the stipulations of my house arrest are absolute: only in an extreme life or death emergency situation would I be allowed to leave the manor. As for your mother....”

A large smile spread across Lucius's face, making Draco stare at him. He hadn't seen his father smile like that since he was a young boy.

“Your mother is fine,” Lucius said. “She is not ill, per se, but she did go through a rather...trying time yesterday. She is definitely recovering, but I am most pleased with the results of her travail.”

Draco sighed in irritation and tapped his fingers on his chair. “Father, you are speaking in riddles!”

Lucius chuckled and pushed his chair out from his desk. “Draco, your mother and I have a surprise for you. Consider it a graduation present of sorts. Come, and I will show you.”

As Lucius rose from his chair, pulling his waistcoat back down to cover his torso and inadvertently emphasizing the large size of his belly, Draco's eyes went impossibly wide. His father hadn't just gained a bit of weight, he had become quite obese! Why, Lucius would rival Crabbe and Goyle Seniors with his current size!

"F-father! What...! What HAPPENED to you?!"

Instead of looking sheepish or chagrined, as Crabbe and Goyle often did when Draco caught them still eating in the Hogwarts dining hall long after all the other students had left, Lucius smirked—actually smirked—at him, running his hands slowly along the swollen curve of his round stomach.

"I am becoming a more powerful wizard, Draco: what a true Malfoy should look like."

Draco merely goggled at his father in shock for a few more moments before Lucius's words sank in. “More powerful wizard...? True Malfoy...?” Draco shook his head, his eyes still transfixed on his father's girth. “What are you saying, Father? That you _purposely_ gained weight in order to become more powerful? I have never heard of a wizard gaining power by gaining weight! If that were the case, the Dark Lord would have been the fattest wizard in the world!”

Lucius's lips thinned at the mention of his former master. “That would only have been the case, Draco, if the Dark Lord knew of the connection between weight and magical power, of which I am sure he did not. In fact, I did not realize that increased fat stores on a wizard's body allowed for greater magical potential myself until just a few months ago.”

Draco sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Draco figured his father would apply himself to some sort of project to keep himself busy during his house arrest, but Draco had never dreamed Lucius's project would be to add several stone to his formerly very lean frame!

“Please, Father: enlighten me. I am curious to know what would have convinced you to become...er...the size you are now.”

“I know my appearance has come as a shock to you, Draco, and I have planned this conversation for a long time. However, would you not rather I show you your graduation present first?”

Draco waved his hand dismissively. “Father, my present can wait. This explanation, however, cannot.”

Lucius nodded his head. “Then, come join me by the fireplace so that we can talk more comfortably.”

Lucius grabbed his cane and walked over to a couch near the large fireplace across the room, with Draco following him. Though Lucius's gait was a bit slower and more deliberate, Lucius still walked with a grace and confidence that Draco had always admired and tried to emulate.

As Lucius slowly sat down on the couch, his belly coming to rest heavily on and between his thicker thighs, Draco sank into a chair opposite him, amazed at how at ease his father seemed with his increased weight. Lucius had always had a commanding presence, with his tall, broad-shouldered form and his aura of confidence and power. That presence hadn't dimmed at all. In fact, Draco thought his father looked even more intimidating, now that his figure more closely matched his personality in size. Draco could even swear he felt his father's magic hum over him more strongly than it ever had.

“First,” Lucius said, “let me say that my journey of overindulgence began before I knew about how my weight would positively affect me and my magic. It all began last fall after you went off to Hogwarts....”

For the next hour, Lucius explained what had led him to his current size, particularly emphasizing the many conversations he had had with the portraits of their ancestors, Augustus and Julius, and the numerous books he had read in their own library. Lucius even demonstrated to Draco his increased magical potential by casting several difficult spells with a mere thought and a flick of a finger.

Draco could hardly believe his eyes and ears. “So, let me get this straight,” he said slowly. “Wizards always used to be...rather rotund, and it has only been since Prinny had become the muggle King of England that wizards have been thinner, losing their fertility and a great deal of their magical power, as well?”

“Correct, Draco.”

Draco blew out a breath, his mind reeling. While all his previous education prodded at his mind that his father couldn't possibly be correct, Draco knew that Lucius would not have undertaken such a dramatic change to his own body without good reason. Further, Draco could see the proof of Lucius's increased power right before his very eyes. Draco had never seen his father cast spells so effortlessly before. Loathe though Draco was to admit it, other examples of overweight wizards having more power and/or fertility had been in front of his eyes his entire life: the Weasleys, Dumbledore, even his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. While Crabbe and Goyle had been as dim as two unlit candles, when they actually cast a spell correctly, Draco had always been amazed at how quickly and easily their magic complied. Despite the ache in his heart when he remembered Crabbe, Draco couldn't help but acknowledge the uncontrollable power his deceased friend had held to have so easily cast the Fiendfyre spell in the Room of Hidden Things last year.

“What about your health, Father?” Draco asked in concern. “Are you not concerned about how having such larger stores of fat will adversely affect your body?”

“No, Son. My health is not in jeopardy. In fact, I have been healthier now than I have been my entire life! Our family healer, your cousin Claude, has confirmed this for me. The idea that being overweight negatively affects a wizard's health is a myth perpetuated by muggleborns. Larger stores of fat allow us to have larger stores of magic, and our magic protects and nourishes our bodies, keeping us healthier and allowing us to live longer.”

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

“This is all a lot to take in, Father,” Draco finally said with a shake of his head. “I am not sure I believe it all.”

“I know I have given you a lot to think over, Draco, and I understand. It was hard for me to believe at first, as well. However, despite my house arrest, I have been enjoying having a new lease on life, and overindulging at meals has become one of my greatest pleasures.”

Lucius ran a hand along his rounded side, chuckling, and Draco couldn't help a small smile. It was easy to see that his father was in much better spirits than he had been for the past several years. If gorging himself at mealtimes and becoming a larger man made Lucius happy, Draco would not begrudge him that.

“How does Mother feel about all these...changes in you?”

Lucius smirked again, his gray eyes acquiring a distinctive shine. “Your mother has been nothing but encouraging to me, Draco. She actually appreciates my size almost more than I do.”

Draco's cheeks flushed a bit, uncomfortable with anything that hinted of his parents in an intimate situation.

Lucius's face sobered before he said, “While I have decided to become a larger wizard and reap the benefits of becoming so, and while I would much enjoy seeing you take a similar journey down this road with me, Draco, I will leave it up to you to decide if this is the path you want for your life or not.” Lucius turned his face away and took a deep breath before saying more softly, “I realize that I have been rather...dictatorial...toward you most of your life, Son, and I refuse to be so anymore. Besides, you are a man now, and you are free to make your own decisions about how you will live your life. However, I encourage you to go see Augustus in the Hall of Portraits and speak to him. He is very wise and very easy to talk to. He would like to get to know you, as well, since you are the Malfoy heir. His son, Julius, is also quite knowledgeable and personable, and of course you can always come to me if you have any questions. All I ask is that you think over everything I have told you today, perform your own research regarding the positive aspects of weight for a wizard, and honestly consider it for yourself. Please know, though, that I will accept your decision either way.”

Draco's eyes widened at his father's confession. Here he was: fearing coming back home because of the demands his father would make on him concerning his future. Instead, his father gives him freedom and respect.

“Thank you, Father,” Draco said softly.

Lucius got up slowly from his seat and walked over to his son, extending his hand to Draco. Draco rose from his seat, as well, and grasped his father's hand in a firm handshake.

“I have never told you how proud I am of you, Draco,” Lucius said huskily. “You are a fine son. I could not ask for a better heir. You are intelligent and handsome, you have a good head for business, and you are brave and cunning, worthy of the Houses of Slytherin and Malfoy. In many ways,...you are a better man than I.”

Draco gulped, alarmed at feeling tears prick his eyes. He'd never seen Lucius smile at him with so much warmth, love, and pride. "Th-thank you, Father."

Lucius gently brought Draco to him and engulfed him in a large hug. Draco couldn't help letting a few tears fall. He hadn't hugged his father since he was a little boy, and he was amazed at how warm and safe he felt enveloped by his father's much larger, softer body.

When the hug ended, both men turned away to discreetly blow their noses into their handkerchiefs before Lucius turned back to Draco, a large grin lighting up his rounder face.

"Now, let me lead you upstairs. Your mother and I have a graduation surprise waiting for you.”

Draco chuckled at his father's enthusiasm. “You seem almost more excited to be giving me this present than I am at receiving it, Father,” Draco said as Lucius got his cane and the two left the study.

“Well, to be honest, Draco, it is a present for all of us to enjoy.”

“Really?” Draco rubbed a finger over his chin as they walked up a sweeping staircase. Draco tried to think of something his parents would give him that would be substantial enough as a graduation present but would be enjoyed by all three of them. However, he kept drawing blanks.

“Would you like a hint?” Lucius asked, his eyes twinkling.

“Yes, please.”

“Draco, do you remember when you were five, and your mother and I asked you what you would like for your sixth birthday? Do you remember what you wished for?"

Draco blushed. "Of course, I do! It was the same thing I asked for every year until I started Hogwarts: a little brother."

Lucius paused in front of a pair of white doors in the family wing of the manor. Draco's eyes widened at the significance of being at this particular room—a room that had not gotten any use since Draco moved into the heir's bedroom when he was four.

Lucius smiled, placing a hand on a doorknob. "Well, let me just say, your graduation present has something to do with that wish of yours."

Draco swallowed hard as his father opened the door and led the way inside the bright, airy nursery. Sitting in the far corner of the room in an elegant rocking chair was his mother. As he drew near, Draco could see his mother looked exhausted, with her skin appearing more pale than usual and dark circles under her eyes. Despite that, his mother's face was soft with love and adoration as she smiled at Draco and then looked down at her arms. Draco's breath caught in his chest upon seeing the bundle wrapped in a soft, green blanket nestled closely to Narcissa's breast.

“F-father. Mother,” Draco said helplessly as he stared at the small, blanketed form in his mother's arms.

“I am so sorry I could not make it to your graduation, Draco,” Narcissa said quietly, “but as you can see, I was a bit preoccupied.”

Lucius went to stand proudly behind his wife, resting a hand solidly on her shoulder. Draco, however, sank to his knees beside his mother's chair as his legs lost their ability to stand.

Narcissa moved her arms closer to Draco and unwrapped the blanket from the small face nestled inside.

“Draco,” Lucius said, his voice filled with emotion and pride, “I would like you to meet Augustus Reginald, the newest addition to our family. He was born yesterday, on June twenty-fifth.”

“Twenty days after my birthday,” Draco murmured.

Draco eagerly looked his fill of his brother's round, little face, hardly believing that his parents finally granted him a sibling after so many years. He lightly ran a finger over a soft cheek, amazed when Augustus squinted his eyes more tightly closed and opened his mouth on a wide yawn.

Draco looked at his parents in awe before leaning up to kiss his mother on her cheek. “I never expected to become a big brother, but I could not have asked for a better graduation present. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of this first part of my trilogy "Redefining Malfoy". I have the next two parts of the trilogy planned out, but it's not nearly all written yet. I hope you have enjoyed this first part!
> 
> I'm sure most of you have figured out who Draco's lover is, but I won't reveal who it is until the next part, so you all will just have to wait to know for certain. Muah-hah-hah. ;-)


End file.
